


Thorin Oakenshield: Braids and Blue

by skysonfire



Series: Richard Armitage [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: An Unexpected Journey, Battle of Five Armies, Desolation of Smaug, F/M, I'm Sorry Tolkien, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pre-Lord of The Rings, Richard Armitage - Freeform, Smut with a Story, durinsgoldendaughter.tumblr.com, fiery-fics-and-bits.tumblr.com, porn with a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysonfire/pseuds/skysonfire





	Thorin Oakenshield: Braids and Blue

I knelt beside him on the earthy floor and brushed my fingers through his thick mane. I could feel him examining me with an expressive blue longing, but I shunned his eyes and fixed on weaving fresh braids into that soft dark sea, shimmering with strands of silver.

Over and under, over and under, I snaked in silent rhythm. I shifted slightly closer and beheld his hot breath hanging in the air. Distracted, I paused and met his face; my eyes locking into place with his own. He lifted his hand and covered my cheek, coaxing me toward him by way of an unspoken spell. When our lips met, he gripped my waist and pulled me onto his hips, my legs straddling his sides. I opened my mouth to receive his tongue and he pushed his large hands up my leather skirt to reveal the pale glow of my thighs. I applied pressure to my knees and pushed against his pelvis, forcing my torso against the broad breadth of his strong chest. He ran his hands eagerly over my legs and up my back, into my hair, powering his mouth against me harder. I could feel the swell of his wanting between my legs and I rocked myself on him, driving my fingers through the braids that I had woven in so carefully.

I could feel myself moisten intently, and I ground into him with a desperate force. A soft mewl escaped my lips and he pulled away from my face to throw at me a half smile as he watched me push and pull against him.

I closed my eyes and he kissed my throat as my pulse pounded fiercely in my neck. The leather of his breeches rubbed against my soft swells and I worked myself on his hard pressure. My breath became short as my pleasure threatened and he covered my wet mouth with his own, his beard raking against my soft skin.

“My king,” I whispered, the breathiness in my voice giving way to a startling release that forced me to shudder, the sound of it vibrating in my throat. He chuckled softly as his lips played on my mouth.

“Is that all?” He returned.


End file.
